


An Unexpected Reunion

by Dsf365



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365
Summary: In the midst of a battlefield, two childhood friends reunite on the opposite sides of the battlefield.





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was part of a collection I was writing a few weeks back but I decided to post each part separately so readers can just pick what they want to read instead of going through a whole collection. I hope you like reading this.

I thought of so many ways I could reunite with my best friend, I just never thought our reunion would on opposing sides of the battlefield. "Luke. What are you doing here?" I ask him, trying to wrap my head around the fact that he was fighting for the Corporation. He must be being blackmailed, why else would he be fighting for them? Why didn't he tell me? All he had to do is tell me the problem and I'll help him save whoever was captured.

"I want revenge for his death. I'm only doing a trade, my power for revenge on my brother's killer." Luke says, voice unwavering with a tone of rage and finality. "Both of us know that he was killed by someone in the royal family. Why are you helping them? You said that you would help me avenge my brother but here you are, working for the bastards that killed him."

"I'm trying to figure out who killed him, the entire family isn't to blame for this, only one person. Please stop this." I plead. "We can do this together, I'm almost there. Please stand down, I can't lose you too."

"Why should I stop when I'm close to my goal? You're my friend so I'll give you a choice, either you join me or I'll strike you down and continue my mission." He says.

"Sorry Luke but I can't stop now. I... I wish it didn't have to end it like this." With this, darkness forms around his stump as he lunges at me, a clawed hand grabbing the arm I use to try to block his advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365


End file.
